


Во сне и наяву

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Кастиэль заглядывал к Дину в сны.</p><p>AU от середины 5 сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во сне и наяву

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Daylight and In Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35612) by takadainmate. 



> Ведро сердец для [less25](http://archiveofourown.org/users/less25) за бетинг первой части в экстренных условиях. Самосвал почек и прочих органов для [Tikki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikki) за бетинг вообще всего и за охуненность в целом.

Дин всегда предпочитал словам физический контакт – вот что понял Кастиэль.

Дин мог положить руку ему на плечо, а иной раз надавить на грудь, чтобы остановить или отвлечь от чего-то. Если был недоволен и зол – мог вцепиться в него болезненно крепкой для простого человека хваткой. А порой, когда Кастиэль совсем того не ждал, Дин пальцами касался тыльной стороны его ладони, чтобы привлечь внимание, или же легонько хлопал по спине, и тогда Кастиэль мог ощутить хлопковую ткань и тяжесть руки на своей заимствованной коже. Сэм никогда не обращал на это внимания, и Кастиэль пришел к выводу, что для людей такое поведение нормально. Или, по крайней мере, нормально для Дина, хотя так же часто тот не прикасался ни к брату, ни к Бобби, ни к кому другому из тех, с кем доводилось регулярно общаться.

Иногда Кастиэль заглядывал в сны Дина. Себе он говорил, что ограждает его от постороннего вмешательства, хранит в безопасности от Захарии, Михаила и Люцифера. Препятствует поискам их с Винчестерами местонахождения, информации о них или об их планах. Но зачастую, пораженный человеческим подсознанием – подсознанием Дина, – он неожиданно для себя задерживался там на всю ночь.

И там  было безопасно – в хорошо знакомой и изученной душе Дина Винчестера. Где он мог спрятаться от своих братьев, где мог отдохнуть от постоянного страха быть найденным. Кастиэль чувствовал себя здесь желанным гостем, однако это ощущение быстро сменялось неловкостью, поскольку он не был уверен, прав ли в своих догадках. Он ни разу не говорил об этом с Дином, прекрасно зная, насколько тот ценит неприкосновенность своего разума, но от знания чувствовал себя только хуже и немного,  как ему казалось, виновато. Следовало рассказать Дину, попросить разрешения, но Кастиэль боялся отказа,после которого он уже не смог бы вернуться и смотреть на сменяющие друг друга истории, пейзажи и цвета. Поэтому он хранил молчание, таясь в самых дальних углах сновидений, убеждая себя, что делает это исключительно ради их с Дином общей безопасности, игнорируя внутренний голос, называвший это эгоизмом.

Дин все делал с размахом, даже в своей голове, и Кастиэлю удавалось избежать лишь малой части его фантазий. В своих снах Дин был то демоном, то ангелом, то ребенком, то стариком, иногда женщиной, или отцом, или водителем грузовика, или динозавром. Сон про динозавра Кастиэлю очень понравился.

А иногда Дин занимался во сне любовью, даже если в реальности он этого уже не делал. Кастиэль знал, что последнее беспокоило Сэма, словно какая-то деталь, долгое время бывшая неотъемлемой частью его брата, вдруг изменилась до неузнаваемости.

– Дин всегда любил секс, – однажды раздраженно сказал ему Сэм и признался: – Я не знаю, что делать.

Сэм не стал просить о помощи, за что Кастиэль был весьма признателен. Он так мало понимал эту часть человеческой природы, что едва ли мог бы поспособствовать решению проблемы. Но Сэму, казалось, полегчало просто от возможности выговориться, так что Кастиэль кивнул и ответил:

– Дин сильный, и он все еще Дин. С ним все будет в порядке.

Кастиэль искренне верил в свои слова. Сэм же убежденным не выглядел, но его волнение спало, и, ворча, он согласился.

А Кастиэль продолжил присматривать за Дином в его снах.

Иногда Дин был с женщинами, иногда с мужчинами, а однажды появился Аластар в адском огне, и глаза Дина наполнились страхом. Кастиэль прервал этот сон и перенес их в магазин сладостей из детских воспоминаний.

Кастиэль многое узнал.

Узнал, что Дину нравится, когда прикасаются к его телу, особенно к бокам и лопаткам. Что у Дина чувствительные к щекотке ступни. Что во время оргазма он любит смотреть в лицо тому, с кем занимается любовью, и не любит стоять на коленях.

Как-то раз Дин делал это прямо за прилавком с блондинкой, встреченной им в закусочной днем ранее, под дребезжание неубранных тарелок и чашек. Стоял яркий солнечный день, и Кастиэль был рад, что Дину не приснились другие посетители.

Два раза Дин переспал на заднем сиденье Импалы с Анной – Кастиэль тогда понял, что не может на это смотреть. Вернувшись следующей ночью, он с облегчением обнаружил, что на сей раз Дину снился он сам. Они стояли на берегу озера, однажды созданного Кастиэлем, воздух был теплым и свежим, и Дин смотрел на Кастиэля-из-сна, а Кастиэль-из-сна смотрел на Дина. В безветренной тишине цвета вокруг казались яркими и живыми.

Они стояли так долгое время, пока Дин не спросил:

– Ты на самом деле здесь?

Кастиэль-из-сна ответил:

– Нет.

– А, – сказал Дин, и воздух стал чуть холоднее.

Постоянные размышления  о себе-из-сна и о растущем чувстве неловкости за сокрытие от Дина своего присутствия настолько выбили Кастиэля из колеи, что вскоре даже Сэм заметил неладное. Раздраженно глядя поверх кипы книг, с которыми они работали целый день, он спросил:

– Кас, в чем дело?

Вначале Кастиэль хотел отмахнуться, спихнуть все на какую-нибудь незначительную, обыденную причину, но Сэм знал Дина лучше, чем кто-либо еще, и такую возможность, пожалуй, не стоило упускать.

– По-твоему, – начал он, тщательно подбирая слова, – как бы Дин воспринял мое присутствие в его снах?

Сэм удивился.

– Твое в прямом смысле? Не сон о тебе, а так, как ты раньше делал?

– Да, – подтвердил Кастиэль.

– Но зачем тебе там быть? – спокойствие Сэма сменилось волнением и тревогой. – Дин снова видит Ад? С ним что-то не так?

Кастиэль покачал головой:

– Нет, Сэм, нет. Дин в порядке. Мне просто стало любопытно, что он раньше об этом думал.

Почти правда. Почти.

Сэм долго смотрел на него, словно бы зная, что за словами крылось нечто большее, чем говорил Кастиэль.

– Ты же в курсе, как Дин реагирует на тех, кто, ну, лезет ему в голову, – он неуверенно глянул вперед. – Но, может, если бы для того была веская причина… и это был бы кто-то знакомый… – Сэм пожал плечами. – Тогда, может, он бы смирился.

Рука Сэма легко опустилась ему на плечо, и Кастиэль задумался, почему это ощущалось иначе – менее интимно, – чем точно такие же прикосновения Дина.

– Кас, – серьезно сказал Сэм, сосредоточив на Кастиэле все свое внимание, будто искал на его лице какой-то ответ. – К чему этот разговор? Что-то случилось?

– Ничего, – заверил его Кастиэль. – Ничего не случилось.

Кажется, свой ответ он получил.

Кастиэль отстранился от Сэма, возвращаясь к книгам и пытаясь сконцентрироваться на строчках латыни перед глазами. Еще несколько долгих минут он чувствовал, что Сэм наблюдает за ним, но тот ничего и не говорил, и вскоре оба они вновь погрузились в свои поиски.

Больше Кастиэль не смотрел сны Дина.

 

Долгие дни, в прошлом казавшиеся короткими и быстротечными, измотали Кастиэля. Как никогда острым было ощущение, что с каждым новым днем еще больше его братьев садилось ему на хвост, и каждый день он бежал все быстрее и дальше, а Сэма и Дина посещал все реже и реже, опасаясь выдать их укрытие небесным войскам.

Дин позвонил через неделю, требуя подробного отчета о том, где Кастиэль шлялся и какой чертовщиной был занят настолько, что не мог ответить на три миллиона сообщений от Сэма, и разве Кастиэль не в курсе, что Сэм икру мечет от беспокойства, что чью-то пернатую задницу поймали или посадили на кол. Дин называл Кастиэля придурком и типа другом, и еще долго его отчитывал, прежде чем предоставить слово.

– Другие ангелы близко, – попытался объяснить Кастиэль. – Я не приведу их к вам.

– Должен же быть способ и тебя спрятать, – настаивал Дин. Кастиэль замолчал, не зная, что сказать. Способ был, но он все еще не решался говорить о нем с Дином.

Дин же, судя по всему, принял молчание за согласие, потому что сам сказал:

– Он есть.

– Возможно, – уклончиво ответил Кастиэль и добавил, перед тем как положить трубку: – Мне пора.

Позвонив в следующий раз, Дин кричал на него еще дольше и обозвал еще более колкими прозвищами. Кастиэль чувствовал себя настолько измотанным и одиноким, что наслаждался каждым словом из его речи и улыбнулся, когда тот сказал:

– Слушай меня внимательно, Кас, – и: – Если надо будет, я найду способ призвать сюда твою ангельскую задницу, – а потом наконец: – Ты как там вообще?

– Я в порядке, – солгал Кастиэль. По-настоящему солгал.

– Ну-ну, – фыркнул Дин. – Аж по голосу слышно, как ты в порядке. Просто… ну же. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Сэм сказал, ты спрашивал про сны.

Удивляться тут было нечему. Сэм умен и проницателен, и поклялся брату, что между ними больше не будет секретов. Но вот беспокойство и настойчивость в голосе Дина заставили Кастиэля действительно задуматься, с каких пор Винчестеров стало заботить, что с ним происходит. Это странным образом слегка развеяло его усталость. Вызвало сильное желание увидеть их обоих.

– Тебе это не понравится, – сказал он Дину.

– Что именно? Что ты будешь болтаться в моих снах? Кас, я с ходу могу назвать целый список того, что не нравится мне намного сильнее.

Кастиэль помотал головой, забыв, что Дин не может его видеть. Все-таки он не любил разговаривать по телефону.

– Даже если и так.

– Серьезно, Кас. Неужто будет так плохо? – Дин засмеялся. – Так, значит, Сэм прав? Ты реально можешь, типа, прятаться в моих мечтах?

– Да.

Кастиэлю не терпелось пуститься в путь – он ясно понимал, что слишком долго пробыл на одном месте и обнаружить его сейчас будет проще простого. На другом конце провода Дин снова засмеялся:

– Ладно, забей, я пошутил.

– Знаешь, я смогу видеть все, что тебе снится.

– Ага, – согласился Дин. – Ничего нового.

– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – заупрямился Кастиэль. – Я и раньше так делал, много раз, без разрешения. Это сложно…

– Раньше тебе было плевать, – перебил Дин.

Кастиэль знал, что это правда, но теперь все изменилось. Так было до того, как он начал проводить столько времени среди людей. С Дином и Сэмом. До того, как он стал прислушиваться к бесконечным тирадам Дина о подлых назойливых ангелах, о личном пространстве и о своих ненормальных привычках.

– Раньше я не понимал, – если честно, он и сейчас не очень-то понимал, но это казалось важным для Дина, так что он отнес идею личной неприкосновенности к тем аспектам человечности, которые ему еще предстояло постигнуть.

Дин довольно долго молчал. Кастиэль понял, что слишком задержался, когда почувствовал слабые колебания воздуха вокруг себя, служившие явным сигналом приближения его братьев.

– Дин, мне пора, – сказал он, хоть его и не радовала необходимость прерывать связь. В конце концов, Дин и Сэм были единственными существами, с кем он разговаривал с относительной регулярностью. Изоляция и тишина были ему совершенно чужды.

– Ясно, – сказал Дин, продолжив после паузы: – Я не против. Не сильно. Раз это может сохранить твою жизнь, я был бы последней сволочью, если бы запретил, ну, гулять у меня в голове или чем ты в ней занимаешься. Просто… имей в виду, что я на самом деле не контролирую то, что там происходит.

– Я ни разу не столкнулся с чем-то, что заставило бы меня думать о тебе плохо, Дин, – заверил его Кастиэль. Человеческое подсознание было странным местом, но он видел Дина в Аду и не ужаснулся. Едва ли воображению человека было под силу превзойти то худшее, что Кастиэль успел повидать за свою долгую жизнь. То, что он видел в Аду. Или на Небесах.

– Эм, – голос Дина казался растерянным, даже слегка смущенным. – Хорошо. Прекрасно. Не дай себя убить.

– Я постараюсь, – Кастиэль повесил трубку.

И полетел.

 

Он не появился у Дина ни этой, ни следующей ночью, как не планировал появляться и в дальнейшем, но Сэм прислал сообщение, где говорилось: «Немедленно иди сюда, или Дин заплачет». Кастиэль был уверен, что на самом деле Дин плакать не станет, однако намек понял. В ту ночь он перенес себя к Дину и с привычной легкостью проскользнул в его сновидения.

Во сне Дин спал, а Кастиэль наблюдал за ним, сидя в старом невзрачном кресле в воображаемом номере мотеля, просто отдыхая и ни о чем не думая.

На следующий день он снова получил сообщение от Сэма.

«Дин плакал. Ты бы это видел».

Кастиэль рассмеялся и написал в ответ: «Сомневаюсь. Я нанес визит».

Тем же вечером Дин отправил сообщение с текстом: «Ловко. Я даже не заметил».

«Ты спал», – рассудительно ответил Кастиэль.

Следующей ночью Дину снились три высоких хрустальных бокала, наполненных чем-то похожим на воду. Кастиэль смотрел, как тот медленно и осторожно отпивал из каждого.

«Ты был здесь вчера, правда?» – написал Дин утром, и Кастиэль ответил: «Да».

Потом Дину снилось, как он долго бежал по холодному сырому лесу. Глаза слепило яркое солнце, а тишина вокруг была такой всепоглощающей, что Кастиэль не слышал ни дыхания, ни звука шагов, пока Дин мчался по ярко освещенному зеленому подлеску между гниющих поваленных деревьев.

Позже, продвигаясь все дальше и дальше, изо дня в день пересекая поверхность Земли вдоль и поперек, Кастиэль часто вспоминал этот сон, когда размышлял о том, во что превратилась его жизнь.

Дин написал: «Ты вообще собираешься появиться у нас, когда я не сплю?»

Кастиэль быстро ответил: «Не в ближайшем будущем». Его братья подобрались так близко, что он почти физически чувствовал их благодать и любовь.

Пришлось выждать три дня и три ночи, пока он снова без опасений смог отдохнуть с Дином, и той ночью Дин его ждал.

Они снова были на пирсе. Небо затянуло темно-серым, а цвет озера и деревьев казался тусклым, выцветшим. Дин не рыбачил, просто стоял, сутулясь и пряча руки глубоко в карманах, будто замерз. Он смотрел на воду.

Должно быть, он услышал шаги Кастиэля, потому что сказал, не поднимая головы:

– Я никогда не знаю, ты ли это на самом деле.

– Это важно? – Кастиэль поравнялся с Дином и наблюдал, как грязные облака медленно двигались над головой.

– Еще бы, – фыркнул Дин. Кастиэль расслышал в его голосе нотки веселья. – Хочу знать, надо ли мне чувствовать себя неловко, когда проснусь.

– Дин, я ведь говорил тебе, что ни разу не…

– Знаю, Кас, – перебил он. – Тебе все равно, что мне снится. Но я все же предпочел бы иметь представление о том, что ты видишь.

Кастиэль не был уверен, как ему ответить, понимая, что Дин запоминал только обрывки из происходившего в своей голове во время сна. Выбрав достаточно безопасную и очевидную тему, он сказал:

– Ты часто занимаешься сексом.

Дин рассмеялся, громко и искренне.

– Так ты видел? – он с улыбкой взглянул на Кастиэля.

– Это было трудно пропустить.

Заулыбавшись еще шире, Дин добавил:

– Ну, хоть во сне мне перепадает.

На это Кастиэлю сказать было нечего, поэтому он просто наблюдал, как лицо Дина становилось более задумчивым, хотя в глазах по-прежнему плясали огоньки.

– Ты тоже попробуй как-нибудь.

– Я не сплю.

Дин одарил его ухмылкой, описать которую Кастиэль мог бы как хитрую.

– А я говорил не о снах.

Память о словах и улыбке Дина сопровождала Кастиэля на пути через Атлантический океан. Он уверял себя, что Дин со всеми такой. Сила привязанностей Дина была поистине невероятной, и хотя Кастиэлю стало труднее это ощущать, он по-прежнему мог ее видеть – в том, как Дин дразнил брата, как прислушивался к Бобби, как доставал Кастиэля бессмысленными текстовыми сообщениями.

Когда Кастиэль вернулся сколько-то ночей спустя, Дину снился Ад. Изменить этот сон, ослабев, оказалось нелегкой задачей, но Кастиэль не мог оставить Дина на растерзание воспоминаниям, поэтому взял кровь и пламя, смешал их с цветом серы и создал оранжевое небо – чистое и глубокое, как закат. Из черноты демонических глаз, металла ножей и цепей он создал детскую площадку со скамейкой. Выцветше-синие разодранные джинсы и куртку он смешал с желтоватыми камнями и создал зеленый травяной покров. Ничего лучше Кастиэль предложить не мог. Он уложил Дина на скамейку и сам присел рядом отдохнуть в ожидании, пока Дин снова не станет собой.

Вслушиваясь в его дыхание, Кастиэль добавил прохладный легкий ветерок, щебетание птиц и гул проезжающих вдали машин. Когда Дин наконец открыл глаза, те снова были зелеными.

– Я так понимаю, это ты постарался, – сказал он севшим голосом.

– Да, – ответил Кастиэль.

После долгой паузы Дин резко сел и запрокинул голову так, чтобы видеть рыжее небо Кастиэля, привыкая к себе, к изменившимся условиям, отпуская от себя Ад.

– Спасибо.

Кастиэль появился и следующей ночью, опасаясь, что сон повторится, но обнаружил Дина за рулем Импалы на пустой дороге. По обе стороны от нее сменяли друг друга расплывчатыми пятнами бескрайние поля. Солнце стояло, наверное, в зените. Кастиэль чувствовал тяжесть плаща и прикосновение рубашки к телу. Странное ощущение он определил как жару и удивился, что его сознание умудрилось создать внутри себя такую иллюзию.

Кастиэль сидел на месте пассажира, завороженно прислушиваясь к тому, как от ерзания скрипит кожаная обивка.

– Мог бы снять плащ, – предложил Дин. Он вроде бы чувствовал себя нормально, что не могло не радовать.

– Мог бы, – согласился Кастиэль, но ему нравилось, как жара, стекая по спине и под коленями, щекотала кожу.

Он сразу отметил, как тихо в салоне.

– Ты не включил музыку?

Дин задумчиво посмотрел на радиоприемник, пожал плечами и перевел взгляд обратно на дорогу.

– Надо бы тебе повидаться с нами, – сказал он. – Когда мы не спим. Сэм уже начинает думать, что ты его недолюбливаешь.

Кастиэль покачал головой. Лицо горячо покалывало, особенно кожу на щеках.

– Дело не в этом, Дин…

– Да знаю я, знаю. У тебя на хвосте ангелы, – Дин мельком взглянул на Кастиэля, а затем снова отвернулся к пустому небу, пустому шоссе и окружавшему их бесформенному миру. – Все равно ты должен хоть иногда к нам заглядывать. Чтобы я знал, что ты не просто плод моего воображения. Чтобы во сне я помнил, что ты настоящий.

Кастиэль мог бы возразить, что не имеет – в данный момент – особой власти над его воспоминаниями. Но Дин казался таким расслабленным, почти довольным, и атмосфера была приятной и располагающей, а ничего подобного Кастиэль не чувствовал уже очень-очень давно. Поэтому он сказал только:

– Мне нравится этот сон.

Дин, улыбнувшись, прибавил газу.

Кастиэль остался на всю ночь и задержался утром, пока Дин не проснулся, хотя это решение было эгоистичным и необдуманным.

– Привет, Кас. Уже не можешь без меня, да? – Дин приветственно вскинул руку.

– Ты просил меня появиться, – заметил Кастиэль. Сэм на соседней кровати заворочался, приподнялся на локтях и повернулся к ним, весь растрепанный, запутанный в простынях и по-прежнему в полудреме.

– Ты сказал «Кас»? – спросил он. – Кас здесь?

– Я здесь, Сэм, – подтвердил Кастиэль. Дин откинул одеяло, перебрасывая ноги с матраса на пол.

– Доброе утро, Кас, – Сэм посмотрел на часы у себя на запястье и плюхнулся обратно в кровать. – Не мог выбрать время получше?

– Это из-за Дина, – пояснил Кастиэль. – Он проснулся.

Дин вскочил с усмешкой.

– Давай, вали все на меня.

Он снял футболку и швырнул ее Сэму в лицо, в ответ получив  пару замысловатых проклятий.

Кастиэль поражался, насколько иначе ощущалось реальное присутствие Дина. Движение мышц и костей его тела в этом мире совсем не походило на то, каким Дин видел себя во сне. Будто сам он почему-то воспринимал себя меньше. Старше. Более уставшим.

Проходя мимо, Дин хлопнул его по плечу.

– Я в душ. А ты, – он указал на Кастиэля, остановив палец в сантиметре от его носа, – сиди здесь.

Надо было возразить, что выбора нет и оставаться опасно, но Дин добавил:

– Даже не думай со мной спорить, – и лишь затем продолжил свой путь в ванную.

Кастиэль знал, что не обязан больше выполнять приказы, даже от Дина, но ему все равно захотелось послушаться. Так что он остался на завтрак и имел возможность наблюдать сцену препирательства Сэма с Дином по поводу, в котором не видел смысла – да и не особо стремился увидеть. Он остался с ними еще ненадолго – в Импале, возившей их по непрямым дорогам мимо разнообразных пейзажей. Машину заполняли музыка Дина и болтовня Сэма, и в салоне было скорее не жарко, а умеренно тепло. Кастиэль сосредоточился на своих ощущениях, пытаясь понять: смог бы он привыкнуть к приходящим с жарой дискомфорту и странной вялости? Придется ли привыкать? Он выяснил, что задние сиденья скрипели так же, как передние, и время от времени ерзал, чтобы услышать их звук.

При первых же признаках приближения своих братьев Кастиэль исчез, и вскоре после этого Дин ему написал: «Мог бы хоть попрощаться».

Следующий сон, который он застал, был крайне странным даже для Дина. Все вокруг было движением и цветом, а сам Кастиэль обнаружил себя желтой каплей на сером фоне. Он пересекал поверхность сна вдоль и поперек, но Дина нигде не находил. В какой-то степени он уловил идею абстракции, потому что тоже был в некотором смысле абстрактным существом. Но сон о приглушенных красках в своей бессвязности и мрачности показался ему тревожным.

Позже были детское воспоминание Дина о Сэме и их совместном просмотре телевизора и сон о роскошном застолье, сервированном серебряными и золотыми блюдами, еда на которых под взглядом Дина покрывалась гнилью.

В одну из ночей Кастиэль отдыхал в удобном кресле, найденном в огромном воображаемом универмаге, когда Дин прошел мимо совершенно голый. Он остановился перед Кастиэлем и тяжело вздохнул, обнимая себя руками.

– Обычно мне такое не снится, – сказал он.

– Я… так не думал, – неуверенно ответил Кастиэль.

Их окружили, смеясь и тыкая в Дина пальцами, неотличимые друг от друга фигуры. Дин с затравленным видом оглянулся на них.

– Сны голышом. Вполне типично. Утром я забыл одеться.

Кастиэль ничего не знал о распространенных типах человеческих снов, но все же кивнул, и, заметив, что Дин ежится, встал и начал снимать плащ. Дин мгновенно среагировал на его движение, резко обернулся и окинул Кастиэля опасливым взглядом.

– Ты что делаешь?

– Ты замерз, – пояснил Кастиэль. Подойдя к неподвижно наблюдавшему за ним Дину, он накинул плащ на его голые плечи. Дин нахмурился, но закутался сильнее. А потом вдруг усмехнулся.

– Так дело не в том, что тебя смутила демонстрация мужских причиндалов?

– Нет, – сказал Кастиэль. Он не видел большой разницы между одеждой и кожей.

– Точно, – Дин закатил глаза. – Спасибо.

И Кастиэль сам не мог бы ответить, зачем это сделал, но прямо перед пробуждением Дина в реальном мире он накрыл своим плащом его спящее тело. Спустя секунду Дин полностью пришел в себя, и Кастиэль покидал номер под звуки его удивленного смеха.

 

Дни сменяли друг друга, и Кастиэль замечал, что времени на поиски Отца он тратит все меньше, а усилий на то, чтобы укрыться и сбежать от погони, – все больше. Это расхолаживало, утомляло, но главное – расстраивало.

– Я тут думал, – сказал Дин из постели, валяясь без сил в кровати под толстым одеялом в цветочек, – сонный, больной, практически дыша на ладан. – А что снится тебе?

– Я не сплю, – ответил Кастиэль, как отвечал много раз до этого, пытаясь угадать, в чем смысл повторяющихся вопросов. Он не мог представить, чтобы Дин, даже спросонья, страдал забывчивостью. – Поэтому мне ничего не снится.

– Отстой, – Дин шмыгнул носом. Его хрупкие морщинистые руки дрожали поверх одеяла. Осторожно присев с краю, Кастиэль вслушивался в его болезненный мокрый кашель, рассматривал седину, иссохшее тело и кривую улыбку.

– Тебе нравится этот сон? – спросил он.

– Да, черт возьми, – ответил Дин. – Никогда не думал, что доживу до старости.

Потом нахмурился, и на лбу проступили глубокие морщины.

– Кроме того раза. Но он не в счет.

– На самом деле ты еще не состарился, Дин, – заметил Кастиэль. Дин закатил глаза и сказал, проигнорировав его довод:

– Твой плащ до сих пор у меня. Если не придешь за ним, я его сожгу.

Кастиэль удивился и нашел это забавным:

– Ты пытаешься меня приманить моей же одеждой?

– Да, – усмехнулся Дин, кожа лучиками собралась в уголках его глаз. – Я это сделаю. Сожгу его дотла.

– Ладно, - сказал Кастиэль, потому что спорить здесь, по сути, было не о чем, но Дин обозвал его слабаком и рассмеялся. Кастиэль не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

– Как новенький, – сообщил Дин, вручая Кастиэлю его плащ в реальности.

В благодарность за хранение Кастиэль в тот день остался помочь Сэму с расследованием знамений и по требованию Дина позволил себе задержаться до обеда.

Ночью он проник в сознание Дина в спокойствии и гармонии, пока не увидел, о чем был его сон. Дину давно уже не снился секс.

В первые секунды, когда Кастиэль только установил связь с его разумом, он не мог решить, как поступить. Наверное, стоило уйти, но он давно не отдыхал и сильно вымотался. Можно было скрыть свое присутствие, как раньше, но теперь мысль об этом Кастиэлю претила, будто таким образом он бы предал доверие Дина. Вариантов не оставалось. Хотя вот что странно: в этот раз, в отличие от предыдущих, он чувствовал довольно сильную неуверенность и внутреннее противоречие.

Во сне был длинный коридор. С одной его стороны спускалась крутая деревянная лестница, с другой находилась полуоткрытая дверь, ведущая, судя по всему, в спальню.

Дин прижимал к стене коридора незнакомую Кастиэлю женщину. Она была стройной, и по плечам у нее рассып _а_ лись тугие темные локоны. Мягко рассмеявшись ей в губы, Дин прошелся руками по ее бедрам до талии, задирая топ и открывая безупречно гладкую кожу. Женщина тоже улыбнулась Дину, не глядя затеребив пряжку его ремня и кнопки на джинсах.

За время, проведенное на Земле, Кастиэль многое узнал об осторожности, как минимум от Сэма, поэтому начал свой путь от самого подножия ведущей в коридор лестницы. Он поднимался медленным тяжелым шагом, стараясь, чтобы ступеньки под ним скрипели как можно громче.

Он услышал, как Дин засмеялся и сказал:

– Это, наверное, Кас, – а через секунду позвал: – Кас! Я знаю, что ты там, можешь больше не прятаться.

Кастиэль не прятался.

Быстро одолев последние ступени, он увидел, что Дин уже ждал его. Сброшенная рубашка валялась на гладком полу, как раз между ними. Руки женщины лежали на обнаженных плечах Дина, массируя мышцы, и было весьма очевидно, что тот получал удовольствие от ее действий.

– Я пытался быть тактичным, – сказал Кастиэль. Дин коротко хохотнул:

– Не слишком тактичным, Кас.

Женщина из-за спины обвила руками его талию и прижалась губами к шее. Дин неловко увернулся.

– Я извиняюсь за… беспокойство.

Возможно, проще было бы уйти сразу, подумал Кастиэль.

Хотя Дин и не выглядел смущенным, он все же аккуратно отвел от себя руки женщины и, пожав плечами, шагнул Кастиэлю навстречу.

– Не парься.

– Я могу вернуться в другой раз, – предложил Кастиэль, но Дин помотал головой.

– Нет, приятель. Я не такой козел, чтоб тебя вышвыривать, когда тебе нужен отдых или что там еще.

– Со мной все будет в порядке, – настаивал Кастиэль и сам не понимал, зачем сопротивлялся. Он словно хотел быть уверенным, что Дин на самом деле был не против его присутствия здесь и сейчас.

– Мы не видели тебя несколько дней, так что просто заткнись и оставайся.

Подойдя ближе, Дин взял Кастиэля за локоть и повел прочь от лестницы к открытой двери в конце коридора. Женщина исчезла, но рубашка на Дине так и не появилась. Кастиэль остался сидеть на застеленной свежими белыми простынями кровати в залитой солнцем комнате с видом на тихую, засаженную деревьями улицу, существовавшую только в воображении Дина.

Ночь выдалась тихой, и уходить было грустно.

 

В последнее время Кастиэля снедало множество тревог, но он еще верил в свою миссию, поэтому продолжал поиски.

Он отчетливо понимал, что постепенно слабеет и замедляется. Его стали изматывать элементарные действия, над которыми раньше не приходилось даже задумываться. Порой он чувствовал ноющую боль в не-своем теле, и чужие суставы и мышцы горели, требуя отдыха. Каждый раз, поднимаясь в воздух, Кастиэль ждал, что на этот раз точно сломает крылья – настолько хрупкими они ему казались. Ждал, что, упав на землю, будет уничтожен своими собратьями, а Дин и Сэм так никогда об этом и не узнают.

Он оказался в незнакомом месте, и неизвестность дезориентировала его, наверное, даже слегка напугала. Как он найдет Винчестеров, если сам не знает, где находится? В пустыне, куда его занесло, день шел на убыль, и поднятый ветром песок впивался сотнями игл в обнаженную кожу. В жаре не было ничего нового или приятного, она просто легла на тело грузом, как человеческая одежда.

Кастиэль брел, увязая в песке, и осматривался. Ботинки натерли ноги, глаза резал яркий солнечный свет. Он поймал себя на мысли, что мог бы изучить карту или спросить направление, если бы встретил здесь, на бескрайних диких просторах, другое живое существо. Но тут же осознал бессмысленность идеи, поскольку его путь не имел конечного пункта. Посреди этой безжизненной пустоты ему вдруг показалось очень важным поговорить с Дином.

Дин не брал трубку. Кастиэль предположил, что он охотится или спит - это было вполне обычно, - и оставил сообщение с просьбой перезвонить. Настроенный на распознание вблизи божественного присутствия разум ничего не обнаружил, что тоже не удивляло. Кастиэль повернулся к полуденному солнцу и стал наблюдать за его движением по небу, пока солнечный свет не начал ослабевать.

Уже долгое время он ни о чем не размышлял. Казалось, что так проще. Обычно у него не было лишнего времени вспоминать, кем он являлся раньше, чем занимался и что у него осталось, помимо жизни в бегах от собственных братьев. Ему не хотелось сражаться с ними и, разумеется, убивать их, но нужно было учитывать Апокалипсис – Кастиэль не мог пустить по ветру все свои жертвы, усилия и стремления.

Он знал, что пора двигаться дальше. Однако солнце почти зашло, и небо стало черно-синим, а вместе с тем и температура опустилась до комфортной. Кастиэль хотел не покидать это место. Он хотел остаться в тишине и спокойствии, вдали от людей, ангелов, демонов, побыть просто живым хоть на время.

С исчезновением последнего проблеска света у него зазвонил телефон.

– Что стряслось? – спросил Дин.

– Я бы хотел сегодня ночью с тобой отдохнуть, – ответил Кастиэль. Телефонный динамик донес до него искаженный расстоянием смех.

– Кас, может, попробуешь в следующий раз не выражаться так по-гейски?

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

Порой насмешки братьев над его словами или их отсылки к чему-то ему непонятному только расстраивали и утомляли Кастиэля. Наверное, Дин уловил что-то в его интонации, потому что ответил:

– Забудь, дружище. Коутсвилл, мотель номер 8…

Кастиэль услышал все необходимое и теперь мог спокойно сориентироваться, так что остановил Дина коротким «Спасибо», а затем повесил трубку.

Он последний раз вдохнул все еще теплый воздух пустыни и решил однажды сюда вернуться.

И в то самое мгновение, когда он, расправив крылья, сосредоточился на цели своего пути, когда было уже слишком поздно,он почувствовал их: других ангелов, стремительно к нему приближавшихся. Со всей скоростью, на которую был способен, и со всей своей силой Кастиэль кинулся вперед, вновь меняя направление, мчась необдуманно и наугад по земле, над землей и под нею.

Ангелы следовали за ним, двое отстали, но лишь затем, чтобы через доли секунды появиться вновь, преграждая путь. Еще трое показались с севера, и Кастиэль понял, что все время находился под их наблюдением.

Он попробовал резко уйти вниз. От нагрузки и скорости падения его крылья изогнулись до предела. Было больно, но Кастиэль заставил себя двигаться еще быстрее, бессистемно меняя направление и уклоняясь от попыток братьев опередить и перехватить. Однако их было много – Кастиэль насчитал семь или восемь, – они имели поддержку Небес, и, в отличие от него, они были сильны духом. Они сражались с полной уверенностью, что перед ними предатель, нечестивый, мерзость. Кастиэль не мог их за это винить.

Трижды оpни загоняли его на Землю, и каждый раз поджидали с обнаженными мечами. У Кастиэля не было времени обороняться, и он делал все возможное, чтобы избегать острых лезвий, бежать быстрее. Они ранили его в руку, порезы на ногах и плечах обильно кровоточили и жгли, но Кастиэль не обращал на это внимания. Он знал, что братьям нужны его крылья, что они надеются его покалечить, и что он лучше пожертвует человеческой плотью.

В следующий раз, когда Кастиэля вынудили приземлиться, его окружил огонь.

Он учуял его, тщательно замаскированный, своим человеческим обонянием еще до того, как увидел, и будь у него время – посмеялся бы над тем, что от ангелов его спасло нечто столь незначительное, как запах. Это была ловушка.

Потребовались все оставшиеся в запасе силы, чтобы избежать ее и в последнюю минуту перед остановкой сделать опасный разворот в сторону от огня. Не знай он заранее – приземлился бы практически в самом центре масляного круга, но так оказался слева от него. Масло вспыхнуло жаром, и в то же мгновение Кастиэль понял, что отлетел недостаточно далеко, потому что ощутил огонь своим крылом. Он рывком подался назад и увидел, что языки пламени тянулись за ним, облизывая человеческую руку и бок. В воздухе запахло горящими перьями и плотью.

Сначала он не почувствовал ничего. Будто сгорели все нервные окончания, оставив ему лишь тошноту и пробирающий страх. Боль подкралась подобно яду, огнем по венам, лишая ориентации и способности здраво мыслить. Кастиэль закричал своим истинным голосом – впервые за долгое время, – и этот звук резал его человеческие уши. Боль превратилась в агонию, быстро растеклась по коже и благодати, и думать стало невыносимо трудно. Но он видел, как приближаются братья, и должен был убраться от огня до того, как у них появится возможность окончательно его сокрушить, поэтому Кастиэль отбросил в сторону все мысли, кроме одной-единственной: лететь.

Братья преследовали. Кастиэль спиной ощущал их гнев и клинки. Они явно не ожидали, что он выберется из ловушки, погоня стала неорганизованной и хаотичной. Но даже с таким раскладом Кастиэль почти не надеялся сбежать. Его сильно потрепало, суставы болели, а бок припекло так, будто он до сих пор был объят святым огнем. Но все же Кастиэль пребывал в бегах уже долгое время и вполне мог представить, что однажды будет настолько ослаблен, что братьям не составит большого труда его поймать. Он надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, но теперь ему остался единственный возможный путь побега, и он ускорился, набирая высоту, а затем совершил разворот и ушел в крутое пике, лишь условно походившее на контролируемое падение. Его не остановило столкновение с ледяной поверхностью Атлантического океана, он продолжал двигаться, хотя вода становилась темнее и тяжелее. Миновав верхний слой океанического дна, Кастиэль уходил все дальше и дальше, в глубочайшую расщелину, какую только нашел. Еще недавно он оберегал эти границы, эти пещеры, эти пески, и теперь мог чувствовать их непосредственную близость – непостоянную, но сильную.

Дорога до дна была долгой.

 

Вода и мрак не входили в число вещей, которые нравились ангелам. Кастиэль знал, что они замешкаются перед тем, как погрузиться следом. Когда он добрался до самого глубокого дна и переместился по нему к заранее приготовленному укрытию, то потерял возможность видеть и чувствовать братьев. Оставалась надежда, что их сомнения позволили Кастиэлю выиграть немного времени. Даже ангелам не под силу обыскать весь океан, а инстинкты подсказали бы им, что он не останется под водой надолго. Но Кастиэль месяцами шел против своих инстинктов, и он остался. Даже когда растворенная соль просочилась через одежду и стала жалить его человеческую кожу в местах ожогов и порезов. Даже когда легкие сжались от недостатка кислорода, а холод стал пробирать до дрожи. Даже когда давление воды начало ломать его тело. Кастиэль не уходил, заставляя себя игнорировать неудобства, помнить, что он ангел и это его не убьет. Ему не нужен был воздух, а давление не причиняло вреда. Вполне очевидно, с иронией отметил Кастиэль, что дай он сейчас волю своей ангельской сущности – обрек бы себя на большие страдания, непроизвольно противясь необходимости оставаться в темной холодной воде вопреки отвращению к ней.

Чтобы скоротать время и отвлечься, Кастиэль думал про сны Дина и про их теплоту. Он вспомнил, как Дин видел себя ребенком, игравшим пластмассовыми машинками. Как Дину снились горы и большие города, бары и поезда, персонажи, увиденные им в телевизоре. Кастиэль думал, перенесет ли его телефон давление и влажность, получится ли найти Винчестеров или к тому времени, как он выберется, они уже переедут. Пожалуй, решил он, в последнем случае искать их снова будет не лучшей идеей.

Кастиэль выжидал очень долго.

По крайней мере, казалось, что долго. Будучи отрезанным абсолютно от всего, Кастиэль не мог наверняка сказать, сколько времени просидел вот так – скрученным, пока его человеческое тело прижимало к камням и песку. Он заметил, что вокруг очень тихо, и не мог понять, рад этому или нет.

С каждой минутой – или часом, или днем, или чем-то между – становилось все труднее игнорировать телесные раны. Истинная сущность Кастиэля тянулась к свету, к теплу, наружу, прочь из воды, а тяжелые крылья удерживали внизу. Кастиэль ждал, ждал сверх своей выдержки, и потом ждал еще немного, чувствуя, как рядом умирала, гибла, истекала кровью и рассыпалась внутри самой себя его плоть. Он ждал до тех пор, пока не понял, что если задержится хоть на мгновение дольше, уже никогда не поднимется.

Двигаться, когда он наконец-то достиг своего предела, было мучительно трудно и получалось с кропотливой медлительностью. Кастиэлю хватало ума держаться осмотрительно и преодолевать инстинктивные порывы устремиться прямо вверх, выбраться как можно быстрее. Сначала он не спеша перемещался по морскому дну, и лишь затем стал набирать высоту. С каждым оставленным позади метром он чувствовал себя легче, теплее. Он не знал, где находится, и хотел просто взять и перенестись в названный Дином номер отеля или к Бобби, а может, куда-то еще – лишь бы подальше от океана, – но помнил, что чем дольше остается в воде, тем безопаснее для них всех.

Он испытал бескрайнее облегчение, когда через какое-то время прорвался на поверхность воды, все еще далеко от суши, но точно не рядом с тем местом, где погружался.

Стало теплее. Море перешло в сине-зеленое мелководье. Кастиэль вытащил себя на берег острова размером чуть больше морских военных плацдармов. Вокруг плескались волны, и чувствовать кожей солнце после перенесенных тьмы и холода было восхитительно. Кастиэль наслаждался моментом, пока его человеческие легкие не сдались, требуя воздуха. Свалившись на бок, вместе с кашлем он стал выталкивать из себя несовместимое с жизнью количество воды, постепенно чередуя спазмы с рваными вдохами.

Какое-то время он просто лежал и дышал, совершенно вымотанный, слишком обессилевший даже для того, чтобы откинуть голову подальше от хлеставшего подбородок прилива. Глаза щипало от соли, песка и гравия, и тупо пульсировала вдоль всего бока сильная жгучая боль от ожога. О том, насколько пострадали крылья, Кастиэль старался не думать.

Тишина здесь была другой. Ветер и волны звучали приятнее гнетущего молчания океанического дна. Кастиэль прислушивался, стараясь собраться с нужными для движения силами или хотя бы решить, что ему делать дальше, но эту умиротворенность внезапно пронзила телефонная трель. Кастиэль вздрогнул. Должно быть, подумал он, дела совсем плохи, раз он дергается всего лишь от неожиданного звука.

Телефон не замолкал, и сначала Кастиэль только слушал, удивляясь, каким чудом тот уцелел.

Потом он решил, что этот звук здорово раздражает, и когда стало очевидно, что звонки не прекратятся, ощупал карман, даже не пытаясь присесть или опустить голову. Телефон нашелся довольно легко и был абсолютно сухим, несмотря на то, что плащ промок насквозь. Кастиэль поднес трубку к уху, нажал кнопку ответа и устало произнес:

– Да?

Если честно, он пожалел об этом почти сразу, потому что из динамика на него обрушились крики Дина:

– Какого хрена, Кас? Где тебя черти носили? Ты собирался встретиться с нами несколько дней назад!

– Собирался, – согласился Кастиэль. Ненадолго воцарилось молчание, потом Дин снова заговорил. Он звучал сердито.

– Ну и? Не хочешь объясниться?

Не чувствуя ни сил, ни желания вдаваться в подробности, Кастиэль коротко ответил:

– Я на пляже.

– Ты… – Дин все еще был зол. – Какого черта ты делаешь на пляже? Мы думали, ты умер!

Он кричал очень громко.

– Я присоединюсь к вам сразу же, как буду в состоянии это сделать, – попытался Кастиэль в надежде, что, может, тогда Дин оставит его в покое. На коже было какое-то неприятное ощущение, не связанное с песком или водой, и веки сильно потяжелели. Кастиэль понял, что вот-вот отключится. Он подумал, что, может быть, увидит сны.

– Кас? – позвал Дин. – Кас! Ответь мне, черт тебя дери!

Кастиэль не мог припомнить, чтобы Дин о чем-то спрашивал, но сказал:

– Я здесь, Дин.

– Тебя почти не слышно. Объясни, что происходит. Ты можешь добраться до нас? Мы в Минфорде, отель «Джексон Мотор».

При мысли о полете Кастиэль поморщился: его крылья были подпаленными и тяжелыми и зудели от соленой воды.

– Кажется, не могу, – ответил он с сожалением. Ему бы хотелось отправиться к Сэму и Дину.

– Хорошо, Кас, – тон Дина стал скорее обеспокоенным, чем сердитым. Это наводило на мысли, насколько же плохо звучал голос Кастиэля, чтобы пробить на такую доброту. – Мы можем забрать тебя сами, – продолжал Дин. – Где ты?

Кастиэль поперхнулся смешком.

– Где-то посреди Атлантического океана.

Последовала еще одна долгая пауза. Рука, которой Кастиэль прижимал к уху телефон, начала уставать. Затем Дин сказал:

– Хреново. Кас, это хреново. У тебя осталось хоть немного ангельского топлива?

– Осталось.

– Хорошо. Черт. Это хорошо, – он вздохнул с облегчением. – Но, Кас, чтобы мы могли помочь, тебе придется добраться сюда. Ты ведь сможешь, да?

Кастиэль задумался. Сейчас он беззащитен. Его присутствие поставит жизни Винчестеров под угрозу, хотя если остаться на пляже, то он может пролежать так еще очень долго до восстановления сил, из которых получится извлечь хоть толику пользы. Но все-таки у братьев есть дела поважнее, чем выхаживать его.

Дин снова заговорил с раздражением:

– Кас, не страдай херней. Ты можешь отдохнуть здесь или в моей голове – неважно. Но ты должен сейчас же притащить сюда свою ангельскую задницу.

– Раскомандовался, – недовольно протянул Кастиэль. Он странно себя чувствовал, как-то вяло.

– Да, я раскомандовался. И ты сделаешь так, как я скажу. Ты встанешь и прилетишь – ну, или телепортируешься, или как у тебя это называется – сюда. И ты сделаешь это прямо сейчас. Слышишь меня, Кас?

– Да, – ответил он, – я тебя слышу.

Где-то с секунду он раздумывал над тем, чтобы повесить трубку и остаться на месте, но осознание того, что с ним что-то серьезно не так, было еще свежо. Мысли бегали и путались, человеческое тело постепенно немело. Никому не поможет его смерть в этом месте. К тому же Кастиэль был уверен, что даже если он сбросит вызов, Дин продолжит названивать. Будет больно, но не хуже того, что он уже пережил.

– Я буду у вас, – решил Кастиэль и отключился, пока Дин снова на него не наорал.

Как оказалось, просто посадить себя вертикально, опираясь на дрожащие, скользящие по влажному и зыбкому песку руки, потребовало от Кастиэля колоссальных усилий. Он почувствовал тошноту и головокружение, и дыхание участилось, будто ему в самом деле нужен был кислород. Начало не очень хорошее. Он прогнал желание сдаться, лечь обратно и уснуть, вместо этого сосредоточившись на том, чтобы поднять потяжелевшие больные крылья.

Океан вокруг был прекрасного синего цвета и бесконечно тянулся к горизонту, украшенному светом там, где солнце отражалось от воды. Совсем неплохое место, чтобы умереть.

Снова зазвонил телефон. У Кастиэля появилось стойкое ощущение, что Дин не позволит ему расслабиться и не даст передышку, пока не увидит перед собой. Он вздохнул, но на звонок не ответил, а стал собирать по кусочкам силу и волю, сконцентрировался на адресе, который назвал Дин, и тщательно проверил на ангельское присутствие выбранный им маршрут. К счастью, путь был чист. Расправив крылья, Кастиэль сделал усилие и взлетел, устремившись через весь океан – к земле, к зданиям, к людям.

И хотя он ожидал, что путешествие выйдет болезненным, с такими трудностями транспортировки ему пришлось столкнуться впервые. Крылья прогибались от нагрузки, и все, чего Кастиэлю хотелось, – остановиться; но краем сознания он еще слышал, как в кармане надрывается телефон. И он продолжал лететь все дальше и дальше – собственные движения впервые ощущались настолько медленными, – пока наконец не оказался в номере Винчестеров, где грузно приземлился и сразу же оступился, стоило ногам коснуться ковра.

Ему полегчало уже от одной мысли, что все закончилось. Но Дин крепко схватил за руки, как только оказался рядом, сдавив пальцами израненную кожу. Кастиэль, наверное, закричал, потому что Дин мгновенно отшатнулся и выругался:

– Черт, – а затем: – господи, Кас, – и: – ты ж, блядь, леденеешь.

Откуда-то со стороны послышалось удивленное восклицание Сэма:

– Ни хрена себе!

Потом было много копошения и разговоров, в которые Кастиэль не вслушивался. Ему на руки снова опустились ладони – на этот раз прикосновения были легкими и бережными, но он все равно зашипел и попробовал отстраниться.

– Знаю, болит как ебаный ад, но потерпи минутку, – сказал Дин.

За то время, как его тащили до кровати, Кастиэль вяло заключил, что представление Дина о продолжительности минуты оставляет желать лучшего. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы держаться прямо и сохранять молчание, пока с него стягивали плащ. Сэм, дойдя до одного из рукавов, резко втянул воздух и сказал:

– Дин, эти ожоги кажутся очень серьезными.

– Священный огонь, – пояснил Кастиэль, закрывая глаза. Братья молча переглянулись.

– Кас, что произошло? – спросил Дин. Кастиэль почувствовал, как его руку бережно приподняли, чтобы снять пиджак. – Пахнет от тебя паршиво.

– Дин, – одернул его Сэм. Он как раз снимал с Кастиэля обувь и носки, а Дин так и возился с пиджаком. Кастиэль только сейчас понял, что до сих пор оставался насквозь промокшим. Шелушившуюся кожу лица пощипывали полусухие кристаллы соли. Вернулись воспоминания о разрушительной силе воды в самых темных глубинах океана. Кастиэль вздрогнул.

– Я прятался, – начал он объяснять, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей.

Он делал все возможное, чтобы помочь Дину снять рубашку, но его начало колотить до стука зубов – чрезвычайно странные ощущения. Ткань цеплялась и липла к плоти в местах ожогов и ран. Кастиэль не мог сдерживать попыток уйти от этой боли. Возможно, на деле он больше мешался, чем помогал, собраться было трудно.

– От ангелов? – уточнил Дин.

На ноги и плечи Кастиэлю накинули какую-то грубую ткань, и чьи-то руки стали растирать ему спину и грудь. Было неприятно. Кастиэль хотел, чтобы все прекратилось, даже пробовал оттолкнуть руки.

– Извиняй, – сказал Дин. – Ты не исцеляешься, и почти такой же синий, как твой галстук. Нам нужно тебя согреть.

Кастиэль вяло кивнул:

– Океан очень холодный.

– Точно, – голос Дина прозвучал откуда-то издалека, и Кастиэль не мог понять, почему его совсем не беспокоило, что мир стал тускло-серым, расплывчатым, смазанным.

Следующим к Кастиэлю пришло понимание, что он не мог видеть. Только чувствовал тепло и непонятные обрывки движений. Все его человеческое тело сковывал дискомфорт, а благодать пронизывала жгучая боль. Потом он вспомнил, где побывал, что сделал и как оказался здесь, и тогда понял, что потерял сознание. Ощущение было сродни долгому, неторопливому путешествию из океана – так же отнимало конечности, так же казалось, будто он в ловушке, и вдохи давались с таким же трудом. Постепенно стало легче. Глаза закрылись.

Открыть их снова потребовало от Кастиэля таких усилий, каких он еще никогда ни к чему не прикладывал, и на долю секунды он даже решил, что окончательно стал человеком и вместе с кровью из него ушло то последнее, что делало его ангелом. Что боль в крыльях теперь была лишь фантомом потерянных конечностей.

Но нет. Стоило сконцентрироваться, и он смог услышать круговорот мироздания, почувствовать соприкосновение атомов со своим существом и увидеть – не глазами смертного, а своими собственными.

Он увидел, что лежал на гостиничной кровати между Сэмом и Дином Винчестерами, завернутый в очень колючее желтое одеяло. Боль отступила. Вместо боли осталось натянутое напряжение в конечностях и сыпучее, вяловатое ощущение въевшегося песка на коже, но это, по крайней мере, было терпимо.

– Ты не спишь? – лицо Дина оказалось прямо перед Кастиэлем, а его ладони, как вскоре прояснилось, ритмично растирали руки Кастиэля по всей длине.

– Не сплю, – ответил Кастиэль.

У него пересохло в горле, что казалось странным, если вспомнить, как еще недавно вода заливала это горло доверху. Предположительно недавно. Ход и чувство времени стали ускользать от Кастиэля, как и способность его определять. Раньше это не имело бы значения, но теперь Винчестеры назначали конкретное время встречи и звонили наперебой, если Кастиэль не связывался с ними в течение еще какого-то времени, продолжительность которого он пока не смог точно вычислить.

Насыщенный оранжевый свет, заливавший комнату, был скорее цветом штор, а не самого солнца. Кастиэль чувствовал, что сейчас утро, но не мог вспомнить, в какое время суток появился в мотеле.

– Как долго я… спал? – спросил он.

– Не то чтобы спал, – Дин долго удерживал Кастиэля за плечи, пристально глядя ему в глаза, словно что-то искал в них. Кастиэль встретил его взгляд, но не нашел в себе сил попробовать разглядеть, о чем Дин думал.

Вдруг Дин улыбнулся ему и сжал ладонь. Помогая Кастиэлю сесть прямо, он осторожно приподнял его левую руку для осмотра.

– Ты исцеляешься, – сказал он довольно, затем посмотрел на другую половину его тела. – А как дела там снизу?

– Я… – Кастиэль призадумался. Дискомфорт остался, но не шел ни в какое сравнение с прежним. Человеческое тело латало себя, раны истинной ангельской формы медленно закрывались. Переносить боль от ожогов на крыльях стало значительно легче, хотя Кастиэль все еще не решался на них взглянуть. Казалось, сейчас он не смог бы не то что улететь, но и уйти относительно далеко. Все его существо ощущалось тяжелым и вялым. Глаза не желали оставаться открытыми. – Устал, – закончил он. Дин кивнул.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

– Просто отдохнуть.

Веки сомкнулись, и на этот раз Кастиэль уже точно знал, что уснет.

 

Он видел сон.

Во сне он был на Небесах, вне человеческой плоти, боли и ограничений. Он едва узнавал себя таким и впервые понял, насколько привык к своей телесности. Собственная форма казалась ему странной.

Небеса тоже отличались от того, какими он их помнил. Не было ни теплоты, ни звука, ни света и цели. Только необъятная бесконечность, выходящая из ниоткуда и ведущая в никуда. Кастиэль не мог сказать, то ли Небеса всегда были такими, а его представления настолько поменялись, что дом стал незнакомым и чужим местом, то ли такими их сделал сон. Здесь не было осязаемых тонкостей жизни, которые встречались Кастиэлю в сновидениях Дина, как и не было необходимости в подобной материальной конкретике.

Почему-то захотелось на Землю со всеми ее недостатками. Ощутить кожей дождь и прохладу, текстуру книжных страниц. Услышать шум мотора и человеческую болтовню. Почувствовать вес плаща на плечах и облегчение, когда садишься передохнуть после долгого пребывания на ногах. И чтобы под рукой был телефон. Захотелось, чтобы Дин накричал на него, чтобы Сэм с ним поговорил, чтобы Бобби поворчал в его сторону. Кастиэль заскучал даже по машине Дина – медленной и тесной, – где ему приходилось слушать с заднего сиденья споры Винчестеров или их громкую, порой раздражающую музыку. Но настоящее это место или нет  – он был здесь один. Его воображаемый Рай был мертвым местом, заполненным абсолютным «ничто», и Кастиэлю пришло в голову, что, возможно, примерно со времени отлучения от Небес у него начало развиваться подсознание. Если так – прямолинейности тому не занимать. Кастиэль был бестелесным существом, но, судя по всему, идея обладания собственным телом ему импонировала.

Эта мысль задержалась в его голове и после пробуждения. Теперь в кровати лежал только он, а Сэм и Дин горячо перешептывались где-то поблизости.

Открыть глаза оказалось проще, чем в прошлый раз, – даже приятно. Занавески были приоткрыты, и в комнате стало светлее. Кастиэль предположил, что сейчас поздний день, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, руки и ноги удобно растянулись вдоль матраса. Кровать была теплой, Кастиэль кожей впитал в себя ощущение ткани простыней и колючего одеяла, отметил толкающиеся в спину пружины и едва различимый неприятный запах плесени. После стерильности своего сна он был одинаково рад этому всему.

Должно быть, Дин почувствовал его пробуждение, потому что спустя секунду уже стоял рядом, склонившись над кроватью.

– Привет, Кас, – он выглядел обеспокоенным, но улыбался. – Ты как, нормально?

– Да, – ответил Кастиэль. Возле него на матрас присел Сэм и протянул стакан с водой.

– Не уверен, что тебе это нужно, но, знаешь, – Сэм пожал плечами, – вдруг подействует.

С помощью Дина Кастиэль сел и еще несколько секунд чувствовал легкое головокружение, с отстраненным интересом пропуская это состояние через себя. Дин не убрал руки с его спины – горячая крепкая ладонь плотно прижималась к позвоночнику. Кастиэль поблагодарил Сэма, но не ожидал, что стакан будет тяжелым, а пальцы замерзнут и начнут скользить по стеклу. Вода показалась освежительной с первого же глотка, и лишь когда от нее остались только мутный раствор на дне и горьковатый привкус во рту, Кастиэль осознал, что испытывал сильную жажду. Он предпочел бы выпить больше, но Сэм забрал стакан.

– Не нужно торопиться, – посоветовал он. Кастиэль не понял, почему, но отвлекся на принесенное с водой ощущение прохлады в желудке. Дин толкнул его обратно на спину, и Кастиэль не стал сопротивляться, потому что действительно устал, хотя сидел всего несколько минут. Восстановление шло медленнее желаемого.

– Теперь ты расскажешь нам, что случилось? – спросил Дин, натягивая одеяло ему на плечи.

– Меня заманили в ловушку. Я смог уйти, – просто сказал Кастиэль. Вдаваться в детали не было смысла.

– В ловушку, – повторил Дин, подсаживаясь на кровать. Матрас ощутимо прогнулся под его весом. – Из того паршивого священного масла.

– Это важно? – устало вздохнул Кастиэль.

– Да, – Дин вытянул руку и положил ее рядом с рукой Кастиэля. – Думаю, да. Кас, ты был весь изрезан, замерз почти до смерти и местами сгорел дотла. Как тебя нашли?

– Я слишком долго оставался на одном месте, – вспомнил он, нахмурившись. – Думаю, это была засада. Они погнались за мной сразу же, как только ты сообщил ваше местоположение.

Кастиэль перевел взгляд с Дина на Сэма и понял, что должен уходить. Сейчас же.

– Я ставлю вас под угрозу, – сказал он и стал изо всех сил пытаться подняться еще раз. Пусть он не мог летать, но сумел бы, наверное, пройтись и найти другое средство передвижения.

– Никуда ты не пойдешь, – Дин снова взял его за плечи и попробовал уложить обратно. От давления на раны Кастиэль с шипением дернулся в сторону. – Прости, Кас. Прости, – Дин вскинул руки перед собой, не убирая их, тем не менее, слишком далеко, – но даже не надейся, что мы тебя отпустим. О себе мы можем позаботиться сами.

Это было самым нелепым, что Кастиэлю доводилось от него слышать.

– Нет, не можете. Против ангелов вам не выстоять.

– Да пошли они, – выплюнул Дин. Кастиэль покачал головой на его упрямство.

– Не стоило мне приходить. Я не подумал. У меня не хватает сил подобающе скрывать свое присутствие.

– Тогда скажи _нам_ , как это сделать, – предложил Сэм.

Сильнее всего Кастиэль хотел бы остаться с Винчестерами и немного передохнуть. Ради возможности просто находиться в покое и восстанавливаться он бы даже смирился со странной пустотой своих снов и пугающим, чуждым ему ощущением пробуждения, но он был не настолько эгоистичен, чтобы в угоду своему здоровью подставлять под удар Сэма с Дином.

– Не уверен, что способ существует, – ответил он.

– Раньше ты прятался у меня в мозгах, – Дин подпер рукой щеку. – Больше не получится?

Об этом Кастиэль не задумывался. После всего, что случилось, и полнейшей новизны в ощущениях – сон, боль, страх, истощение – он не был уверен, что сможет снова входить в сны, и понятия не имел, насколько его сущность приблизилась к человеческой. За всю свою жизнь он ни разу не слышал, чтобы с ангелом случилось то, что происходило сейчас с ним, и это здорово пугало.

Однако отдых во сне Дина, если проникнуть туда получится, не должен навести на них опасность. Стоило попытаться.

– Может сработать, – сообщил Кастиэль. Если собрать достаточно сил из своей благодати, добавил он уже про себя. – Но только пока ты спишь. Я не смогу там оставаться без тебя.

Дин недовольно сдвинул брови. Шла вторая половина дня, но Кастиэлю было хорошо известно, что для отдыха Дину не требовалось много времени и он еще не скоро сможет уснуть.

– Снотворное? – предложил Дин, повернувшись к Сэму.

– У нас есть немного. Вырубит хотя бы на пару часов.

– А у тебя получится нас отсюда перетащить, когда я отключусь?

Сэм фыркнул:

– Мне не впервой таскать на своем горбу твою тушу. Конечно, получится.

– Ты не сможешь проснуться, – запротестовал Кастиэль.

– Смогу, если правильно будить.

Дин махнул Сэму головой, что Сэм растолковал как своего рода инструкцию и кивнул в ответ, направившись к их сумкам. У Кастиэля Дин спросил:

– Двух часов тебе хватит?

Ему не хватит, но придется довольствоваться тем, что есть, поэтому Кастиэль согласился и добавил «Спасибо». Сэм, вернувшись, протянул Дину две таблетки.

– Вы не обязаны, – Кастиэль испытывал странную необходимость об этом напомнить. Слабость и зависимость от других его удручали, он к такому совершенно не привык, но Сэм только пожал плечами:

– Ерунда.

Дин оценивающе взглянул на Кастиэля.

– Жаль тебя расстраивать, приятель, но ты сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы проявлять самостоятельность.

Намек на беспомощность Кастиэля мог бы его разозлить – должен был разозлить, – но если оставаться честным с самим собой, то в настоящий момент это было весьма похоже на правду. Как бы сильно ни хотелось Кастиэлю верить в свою способность покинуть братьев по собственной воле, он догадывался, что человеческие ноги, не говоря уже о крыльях, совершенно никуда его не доставят.

– Об этом не волнуйся, – сказал Сэм. – Хорошо, что мы можем тебе помочь. Да и Дину не повредит больше сна, он в последнее время довольно капризный.

– А вот и неправда, – возразил Дин.

– Он спит лучше, когда ты в его голове, – заверил Кастиэля Сэм.

– Ни хрена подобного.

– Так будет лучше для всех, – продолжил Сэм, полностью игнорируя Дина.

Кастиэль не знал, правда это или Сэм просто дразнил брата, но про частые недосыпания Дина он помнил еще по тем временам, когда бывал в его снах, поэтому согласился. Было нечто необъяснимо приятное в том, как Дин посмотрел на него, прежде чем бросить недовольный взгляд на Сэма и, не запивая, проглотить таблетки.

– Теперь нужно подождать, – он забросил ноги на кровать рядом с Кастиэлем и скинул ботинки.

– Мне тоже потребуется немного времени, – сказал Кастиэль.

– Хорошо, – Дин снял куртку. – Сэм, пакуй наши манатки. Выдвигаемся сразу, как только Кас закончит свое… что он там будет делать… – после паузы Дин улегся на матрас. – А кстати, что? Как ты втиснешь тело Джимми в мою голову?

– Это происходит совсем не так, – сказал Кастиэль. Он не видел способа объяснить принцип, чтобы Дина устроил ответ, поэтому больше ничего не добавил.

– Конечно, не так, – Дин с усмешкой зевнул и, не отрывая головы от подушки, повернулся лицом к Кастиэлю. – Объясни. Или расскажи какую-нибудь жутко скучную историю. Уверен, ангелы много таких знают. Помоги мне уснуть.

В другом конце комнаты Сэм, собиравший сумки, тихо засмеялся.

– Иногда ты бываешь довольно грубым, – сказал Дину Кастиэль.

– Ты тоже не образец учтивости, так что мы ст _о_ им друг друга, – парировал Дин. – Давай уже делай, что тебе нужно сделать, и покончим с этим.

– Сначала ты должен заснуть, – заметил Кастиэль. Дин закрыл глаза.

– Знаю.

– Спор со мной тебе в этом не поможет.

Дин чуть заметно улыбнулся, и Кастиэль подумал, что это спокойное, открытое выражение лица очень ему идет.

– Вот и заткнись, – ответил Дин.

Кастиэль так и сделал. Он молча смотрел, как дыхание Дина выравнивается и замедляется, а тело расслабляется. Тишина, тепло лежащего рядом тела, неуютная тяжесть покрывающих его одеял и круглая подушка под головой нагоняли на Кастиэля сонливость. Он моргнул, стараясь удержать глаза открытыми, и, чтобы не заснуть, сосредоточился на звуках шагов Сэма по комнате и боли в крыльях. То, что осталось от его былых сил, казалось далеким как никогда, но он собрал по нитям свою благодать, погрузил в ее ангельскую сущность все то, что успело в нем стать человеческим, и отпустил от себя мир смертных.

Все вышло так же, как выходило всегда с момента возвращения из Ада, – к мыслям Дина лежал беспрепятственный путь. Однажды Кастиэль воссоздал всю материальную составляющую Дина с нуля, и с тех пор он знал Дина так же хорошо, как память узнавала неостывшие воспоминания. Дин тоже охотно принимал старого гостя, проникновение в его сны практически не требовало усилий. Кастиэль отдыхал на пересечении пространств и состояний, привычно наблюдая, как спящее сознание Дина создавало новые миры.

Появилась прибранная комната с низким журнальным столиком, полированным паркетом и окнами от пола до потолка. На полках рядом с аккуратно разложенными книгами встали вазы и фотографии. Кастиэль узнал в комнате частично восстановленный по памяти дом, в котором Дин жил в детстве. Сам Кастиэль при этом сидел на широкой мягкой софе.

– Всегда любил этот диван, – сказал Дин откуда-то из-за спины. – Я уже и забыл про него.

– Он… весьма удобный, – согласился Кастиэль. Обстановка располагала к отдыху. Он подумал, что, возможно, как раз ради этого Дин и строил свои сны из образов уютных мест прошлого. Дин тем временем обошел диван сбоку с дымящейся чашкой в руках, источавшей кофейный аромат.

– Я на нем постоянно засыпал, – сказал он немного задумчиво, хотя грустным не выглядел, и протянул Кастиэлю чашку. – Выпей. Тебе станет лучше.

– Это все нереально, – напомнил ему Кастиэль, но чашку все-таки взял. Она была слишком горячей, жжение на ладонях напоминало про ожоги на крыльях и коже, так что Кастиэль наклонился вперед и аккуратно поставил ее на стол. Дин присел рядом. Диванная подушка под ними сместилась.

– Не нравится кофе?

– Горячо, – ответил Кастиэль. На мгновение охваченный любопытством к комнате и ощущением уюта в ней, в компании Дина, он позабыл про дискомфорт и вялость. Однако стало очевидным, что долго игнорировать произошедшее не удастся. Даже отдыхая во сне, Кастиэль не мог отгородиться от последствий повреждений, причиненных его истинной форме.

– Хреново выглядишь, – сказал Дин, неодобрительно осматривая Кастиэля сверху донизу. – Там было лучше, – он махнул рукой в сторону окон, будто реальный мир находился прямо за ними. – Почему так?

Кастиэль не знал, что из произошедшего стоило рассказать Дину и был ли вообще смысл рассказывать. Все равно Дин не смог бы ему помочь больше, чем уже помогал – тем, что позволил отдохнуть в своем сознании, что воссоздал теплую, светлую комнату, наполненную одним из своих счастливых воспоминаний. Но Кастиэль вдыхал аромат сладкой выпечки из кухни, слышал тиканье настенных чpасов и понимал, что все эти мелочи Дин ассоциировал с домом. Он с готовностью открывал себя нараспашку, и меньше всего хотелось отвечать на это полуправдой или увиливанием.

– Меня ранили, – попробовал объяснить Кастиэль. – Здесь ты можешь это видеть.

– Я и там видел, что из тебя все дерьмо выбили, – запутался Дин.

– Я имел в виду себя, а не свою оболочку.

Дин недоверчиво прищурился:

– Но ты все еще выглядишь как бухгалтер.

– Я выгляжу так, как ты хочешь меня видеть. Это твой сон.

– Хм, – только и ответил Дин.

Он откинулся на кушетку, полностью удовлетворенный, похоже, перспективой просто сидеть и смотреть в никуда. Кастиэль устроился рядом, думая о том, как мало у него времени и что скоро ему предстоит покинуть эту мирную остановку. И лететь. Наверное, впервые за свое существование Кастиэль не хотел лететь, ясно представляя раздирающую боль в глубоко въевшихся ожогах, но выбора не было.

– Кас, у тебя такое лицо, будто кто-то сожрал твоего щенка, – сказал вдруг Дин. Кастиэль не заметил, что Дин за ним наблюдал, и это – неосведомленность о происходящем вокруг, погруженность в собственные мысли – еще ближе подтолкнуло Кастиэля к осознанию того, как много в нем стало непривычного и человеческого.

Впрочем, не так много, чтобы начать понимать Дина.

– У меня нет щенка, – Кастиэль был уверен, что Дин имел в виду нечто совершенно другое, но терялся в догадках, что именно. Дин покачал головой и уточнил с улыбкой:

– Ты кажешься чем-то расстроенным.

– Скоро мне придется уйти, – признался Кастиэль. Под ладонями скользила мягкая ткань обивки, из окна на лицо теплом проливался свет, и присутствие Дина, его терпение и доброта были желанной переменой в нынешнем подобии жизни – непрерывных бегах без цели и направления. – У меня нет желания уходить.

– Я постараюсь спать подольше, – Дин решительно положил руку на плечо Кастиэлю.

– Тебе в любом случае не помешает больше отдыха, – заметил Кастиэль – отчасти искренне и отчасти потому, что надеялся порадовать Дина. Ему нравилось, когда Дин улыбался.

Они молча сидели на диване, не обращая внимания на перемещающиеся по комнате тени.

Кастиэль цеплялся за разум Дина до самой последней секунды. Он слышал, как Дин уговаривал остаться, говорил, что все будет в порядке и не нужно выделываться, но идея была плохой – Кастиэль и так уже засиделся, и как бы Винчестеры того ни отрицали, защитить его от других ангелов было им не под силу. Поэтому с пробуждением Дина Кастиэль улетел, стараясь не обращать внимания на треск натянутой и рвущейся материи крыльев, погрузился глубоко под землю, и лишь оказавшись в просторной пещере, куда ни разу не ступала нога человека, а тем более ангела, остановился передохнуть.

Место представляло собой полною противоположность недавнего сна: холодное, темное и беззвучное, до боли напоминавшее Кастиэлю дно океана. Из всех пришедших ему в голову мест оно было самым безопасным – не считая морской пучины – поскольку включало в себя все то, от чего ангелы старались держаться подальше. Кастиэль его ненавидел, но вынужден был терпеть, надеяться и отсчитывать минуты, совсем как человек, до следующей возможности выбраться и связаться с Дином.

Он закрыл глаза и завернулся в плащ. Пытался не замечать сырой заледенелый камень под своей спиной. Пытался представить себя в другом месте. С интересом думал, получится ли снова заснуть, приснятся ли ему Дин или Сэм, горы или космос, или тепло, но шли часы, а он оставался в сознании. Тогда он попробовал вспомнить мягкость и гладкость расстеленных простыней и затхлость жесткого одеяла. Он представил слабое давление ложащейся на плечо руки Дина и тепло, передаваемое человеческим прикосновением. Он не думал об огне и не думал об испепеляющем излучении истинной ангельской формы.

Когда прошло больше суток и в той части света, по которой обычно колесили Винчестеры, уже стояла глубокая ночь, Кастиэль снова собрался с силами, с облегчением отметив, что на этот раз было что собирать, и поднялся на поверхность. Тщательно скрываясь при помощи всех известных ему заклинаний и отвлекающих маневров, он перенес себя в пустыню, где было тепло и сухо, и оттуда позвонил Дину.

Первым, что Дин сказал ему, когда ответил на звонок, было «Ублюдок», подкрепленное «Козлом херовым» и «Долбаным ангелом», чего Кастиэль, признаться, совсем не ожидал. Возможности ответить Дин ему не дал, почти сразу продолжив:

– Сейчас же дуй сюда. Я сыт по горло, ты хуже пятилетнего ребенка. Черт, да ты хуже Сэма! Я ведь сказал тебе оставаться, а ты свалил куда-то к чертям собачьим, мы уже снова начали мысленно тебя хоронить. А потом я еще нажрался и разрешил Сэму вести мою машину. Знаешь, просто от скуки такой херни я не творю, Кас. Где тебя носило?

Кастиэль опешил от того, насколько резко прозвучал вопрос, не вполне уверенный, как у него получилось вывести Дина до такой степени.

– Я прятался, Дин, – попробовал он объясниться.

– Да ну? – не похоже было, что Дин успокоился. – Где-то есть место безопаснее Детки? Обижаешь. Мы в Давенпорте, штат Айова. Мотель Фаирфилд. И ты немедленно двигаешь сюда.

Дин повесил трубку, оставив Кастиэля в полной сумятице и легком негодовании своим настроением, но в мотеле Кастиэль все равно появился. Отказ, рассудил он, только усилит раздражительность Дина.

Сэм встретил его улыбкой и теплым:

– Привет, Кас. Дин в ванной, бесится. Выйдет, как только закончит поправлять тушь.

Из-за двери, на которую он указывал, послышался крик Дина:

– Заткнись, сучонок.

Дин вышел из ванной мрачнее тучи, окинул Кастиэля долгим взглядом и заявил:

– Выглядишь хреново.

– Я не в лучшей форме, – признал Кастиэль. Агрессия Дина расстраивала, но в этом не было ничего нового.

– Я спать, – Дин в последний раз на него зыркнул, затем лег на кровать и накрылся с головой. Кастиэль подумал, не холодно ли ему лежать на свежей простыне, не колется ли одеяло. – Будет просто отлично, если вы перестанете пялиться.

Сэм посмотрел на Кастиэля, приподняв бровь, пожал плечами и сел на другую кровать с ноутбуком на коленях. Рядом с ним лежала старая книга, от которой веяло историей и силой.

– Это книга защитных заклинаний, – сказал Сэм. Он подвинулся, похлопав по пустому месту рядом с собой, что Кастиэль понял как приглашение присесть. Матрас прогнулся и съехал, пока он устраивался с краю. Только теперь Кастиэлю стало ясно, как устали у него ноги, так что он был рад тому, что стоять больше не пришлось. – Я и Дин, – продолжал Сэм, – мы пытаемся найти способ тебе помочь.

– Помочь мне? – переспросил Кастиэль. Сэм кивнул, поднял книгу и протянул ему. Книга была на старонемецком, с отлично детализированными иллюстрациями в красках, некогда бывших яркими, но к настоящему моменту потускневших и поблекших.

– Скрываться, – пояснил Сэм.

– У меня не было времени, – признал Кастиэль, – изучить человеческие методы. Не уверен, будет ли от них толк. Мне известны только ангельские.

– Наверное, ты уже перепробовал все, что знал. И вырезать енохианские символы на своих ребрах, я полагаю, не можешь.

– Нет, – Кастиэль просматривал подготовленные Сэмом страницы. «Минералы, отзывающие ангелов», гласил заголовок. – Это бесполезно.

Сэм улыбнулся:

– Пока что. Но мы только начали.

– Ты не должен… – начал Кастиэль, но Дин перебил его резким раздраженным:

– Заткнитесь вы оба! Я уснуть пытаюсь.

Сэм закатил глаза и отвернулся к экрану компьютера, бережно отложив старую книгу на матрас. Кастиэль наблюдал, как его пальцы бегали по клавиатуре, и думал, придется ли ему учиться использовать такие машины. Телефон, как выяснилось, был не таким уж сложным.

Чем дольше Кастиэль находился в номере, тем больше деталей о нем подмечал. Его тусклость в свете единственной прикроватной лампы. Запахи масла, старой еды и пота. Прохлада ночи контрастировала с теплом, исходившим от Сэма, которого отгораживало от холодного воздуха несколько слоев ткани. Кажется, именно в этот момент Кастиэль впервые полностью переосмыслил назначение одежды.

В тишине комнаты, разбавляемой только гудением компьютера и приглушенным гулом автомобилей от ближайшего шоссе, Дин быстро провалился в глубокий сон, и Кастиэль, кивнув на прощание Сэму, поспешил спрятаться.

 

Кругом кипела вьюга.

Она застилала глаза и шумела, и снег неприятно обжигал неприкрытые участки кожи. Кастиэль нигде не видел Дина, чего прежде еще не случалось, и на мгновение он с беспокойством решил, что, утратив всякое чувство направления и ориентации, каким-то образом отправил себя в Гималаи или Сибирь. Однако небо было слишком багровым, а пейзаж – слишком плоским, пустым и широким для реально существующих на Земле мест.

Кастиэль осторожно сканировал обстановку своими ангельскими сенсорами в поисках Дина, но мешал тот факт, что он находился в его в голове, и Дин здесь ощущался во всем.

Поднялся ветер, с каждым порывом усложняя попытки твердо стоять на земле. Тут невозможно отдохнуть, подумал Кастиэль. Он мог бы вернуться в относительный уют подземной пещеры, но идея оставить Дина в этом сне была ему совсем не по душе. Сон пронизывали безысходность и отчаяние, игнорировать которые Кастиэль не мог.

Он выбрал направление наугад и шаг за шагом двинулся вперед. Ноги утопали глубоко в сугробах, сильно затрудняющих передвижение. Метель равнодушно хлестала в лицо и слепила. Это место, решил Кастиэль, тоже похоже на океан. Снег просочился в обувь, и ноги ужалило холодом. Пальцы на руках, казалось, резало сотнями крохотных острых лезвий. Легкие будто бы разрывало изнутри от каждого вдоха. Боль отвлекала от цели, а ее сходство с ощущением сокрушительного давления воды снова всколыхнуло неприятные вспоминания.

Свет быстро меркнул, Кастиэлю стало трудно видеть – гнетущий безжалостный сон ограничивал все его органы чувств. Однако он смог разглядеть движение поблизости и максимально ускорил шаги в том направлении.

Движение обрело форму размытой фигуры, а фигура оказалась бредущим навстречу Дином с белым как снег лицом. Даже в тусклом свете через густо падающие хлопья было заметно, что он расслабился при виде Кастиэля. Встревоженный тем, как Дин петлял и покачивался на ходу, Кастиэль прибавил шаг. Будь у него силы, он бы давным-давно перекроил этот сон.

Времени сближение отняло больше, чем он ожидал, – больше настолько, чтобы успело закрасться подозрение, что психика Дина намеренно пыталась держать их с Кастиэлем порознь посредством ветра, холода и снежных сугробов, становившихся глубже и глубже с каждой остановкой. Он видел решимость на лице Дина и был почти уверен, что тот ему звонил.

Наконец он преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и, как только появилась возможность, крепко схватился за Дина, хотя воздух и жалил незащищенные пальцы. Дин стучал зубами. Волосы у него были полностью в снегу.

– Кас, – прохрипел он.

Укрыться от метели и завывающего вихря было негде. Кастиэлю оставалось только притянуть Дина ближе, обхватить руками и крепко держать, как Дин прошлой ночью держал его. Дин не возражал. Наоборот, вжался носом ему в шею. Кастиэль мог думать лишь о том, какая холодная у Дина кожа.

И так же, как прошлой ночью согревал его Дин, Кастиэль стал растирать Дину спину и руки по всей длине, пальцы и плечи. Он не чувствовал температуру его тела, но когда Дин притянул ладони ближе друг к другу, вплотную прижимаясь предплечьями к груди Кастиэля, он ощутил у себя на шее теплое дыхание.

– Дин, почему тебе это снится? – спросил он на ухо, чтобы перекричать разошедшийся шторм. Дин ощутимо вздрогнул, прежде чем поднять голову, и уставился на него:

– Я эту хрень не выбирал. Кто бы такое выбрал?

Кастиэль воздержался от упоминания, что на самом деле у людей есть определенный контроль над своими снами, и вместо этого придвинулся ближе.

– Так ни один из нас не отдохнет. Я тебя разбужу.

Дин крепко схватил его за воротник рубашки.

– Ты останешься с нами, – сказал он требовательно. – На этот раз ты, черт возьми, останешься с нами. Если снова сбежишь, Кас, клянусь, я сам тебя прибью.

Голос у него срывался, как будто слова давались с большим трудом, но Дину все равно удавалось заставить их звучать сердито.

– Не прибьешь.

Кастиэль был уверен, что, несмотря на все угрозы и колкости, Дин не имел в виду и половины из того, что говорил вслух.

– Ну и сволочь же ты, – сказал он, и Кастиэль улыбнулся. Кожа на заледеневших губах больно натянулась, покрылась сухими трещинками. Он сказал Дину:

– Я буду осторожен и скоро прилечу к вам опять.

Дин снова вздрогнул в его руках, и тогда Кастиэль на секунду прижал его совсем крепко, пробуждая силой мысли и чувствуя облегчение от того, что сил хватало хотя бы на эту малость. Ему показалось, что, покидая сон, он слышал, как Дин сказал:

– Смотри у меня.

 

После возвращения в реальность воспоминания о холодном снеге неохотно покидали память Кастиэля, вызывали дрожь и желание крепче запахнуть плащ. Он полетел к тропическим лесам на юге. Тупая боль в крыльях, казалось, частично проходила, когда Кастиэль расправлял их, хотя он до сих пор так и не собрался с духом посмотреть за спину. В древних южных лесах ждали тепло и жизнь. Он тешил себя надеждой ненадолго остаться там.

Приземлившись на мягкой лесной почве, он прислонился спиной к стволу старого, невероятно высокого хлопкового дерева. Щебет, заросли и суета вокруг нравились ему значительно больше мертвой тишины океана, земных глубин или пустых ветров арктического сна. Здесь все было зеленым и полным энергии. У Кастиэля не осталось сил переживать о том, что в любой момент его снова могут найти, убить, уволочь обратно на Небеса или бросить в Ад. Он предпочел максимально сосредоточиться на отдыхе и самолечении.

Впрочем, перестать беспокоиться не означало потерять бдительность, так что он начертил печати и произнес молитву для отведения взора любого из своих братьев, которые сейчас могли бы его искать.

Очень скоро телефон известил Кастиэля о новом сообщении.

«Что вчера случилось?» – спрашивал Сэм.

Кастиэль ответил: «Какие-то проблемы?» У него давно не было передышки, но если Винчестеры оказались в беде, он был уверен, что найдет в себе силы вернуться к ним.

«Дин совсем не в духе. Злится на что-то», – быстро отправил Сэм.

Кастиэль задумался. Зная Дина, он мог наверняка утверждать, что тот рассматривал свой сон прошлой ночью в некотором смысле как личный промах. Он ответил: «Передай Дину, что я нашел теплое и безопасное место. Мы с вами увидимся сегодня вечером».

Возвращаться к братьям так скоро было не самым разумным решением, но только это, судя по всему, могло успокоить Дина. В последнее время Кастиэль получал от него так много помощи, что просто не мог сейчас оставить на растерзание привычке к самобичеванию и необъятному, по-видимому, чувству вины.

Земля под ладонями была мягкой на ощупь, неровно покрытой обломками коры и податливыми опавшими листьями. Здесь был твердый сырой камень, стебли, гладкие как шелк, пучок колючего папоротника, жаливший пальцы. Здесь даже в тени великолепных раскидистых крон деревьев солнце достигало Кастиэля, он чувствовал кожей его тепло и наслаждался каждой мелочью. Он выжил, Винчестеры целы и невредимы, на большее в данный момент Кастиэль не мог и надеяться.

Он долго пытался не замечать отсутствие Отца, свои гнев и разочарование. Неприятно было думать о том, что он потерял большую часть смысла своего существования. Не нравилось думать, каким образом они смогут победить Люцифера. Но жизнь на Земле, решил Кастиэль, ее красота и великолепие стоили этой борьбы. Он укрепился в своей вере в то, что Бог до сих пор с ними. Где-то там.

А потом у него появились Дин и Сэм с их стремлением всеми возможными и невозможными способами победить существ куда более сильных и безгранично жестоких, чем они могли себе вообразить. И, превзойдя любые ожидания, они победили. Это и дало Кастиэлю надежду. Он научился доверять им, сильно к ним привязался и не хотел видеть, как они проиграют. И как погибнут.

Незадолго до захода солнца Сэм отправил сообщение: «Если не появишься в кратчайшие сроки, я начну на тебя охоту», и это заставило Кастиэля улыбнуться. Ему хотелось остаться и наблюдать, как ночь сменит день, перекрасив цвета, и ощутить холодный ночной воздух, но опыт подсказывал, что если он не поторопится, то скоро Дин начнет присылать оскорбительные сообщения. Он позвонил Сэму.

– Кас?

– Отправляюсь к вам.

– Мы в мотеле «Корона», Колби. И, Кас, будь осторожнее, – предостерег Сэм. – Дин что-то задумал.

Кастиэль не представлял, что такого мог задумать Дин, но все равно сказал:

– Буду.

Где-то позади раздался обезьяний вой, и как раз когда Кастиэль собирался завершить разговор, Сэм встревоженно спросил:

– Что за звуки? Ты где?

– В Бразилии, – ответил Кастиэль. – Скоро буду у вас, – и повесил трубку.

Настоящее облегчение пришло, когда Кастиэль расправил крылья и почти не почувствовал боли. Лететь было практически так же легко, как до погружения в океан, до святого огня и попыток братьев его убить. Чтобы не думать о ненависти своего народа, Кастиэль сфокусировался на Сэме с Дином и на всем, что ему открыло знакомство с ними: заботе о семье, дружбе, материальном мире людей и Земли, любви.

Дин мерил комнату шагами, когда Кастиэль туда прибыл, и сразу же встретил его упреком:

– Ты опоздал.

Он подошел, решительно взял Кастиэля за руку и повел к самой удаленной от двери кровати. Сэм, сидевший за небольшим письменным столом, оторвал глаза от экрана и наблюдал за рукоприкладством Дина с веселой полуулыбкой.

– Я не опоздал, – возразил Кастиэль. – Сейчас еще вечер.

Продолжая строить из себя обиженного, Дин молча подтолкнул его сесть. Кровать едва ощутила на себе чужой вес, издав лишь приглушенный глухой стук столкновения деревянной спинки со стеной. У простыней был неприятный коричневый цвет. Комната пропахла химикатами – возможно, чистящим средством или одной из тех жидких смесей, к которым люди прибегают, когда нужно скрыть душок. Кастиэль не мог сказать точно, но запах ему не нравился.

– Снимай плащ и рубашку, – потребовал Дин. Кастиэль услышал, как Сэм фыркнул от смеха, и этот звук ему тоже не понравился.

– Зачем? – спросил он.

– Хочу посмотреть, как заживают ожоги и где именно тебя порезали братья.

Последнее слово Дин почти выплюнул, и Кастиэль нахмурился. Факт оставался фактом, но слышать его от этого легче не становилось. Дин положил руки ему на шею, кивая в ответ на какие-то невысказанные мысли, с которыми согласился сам про себя, и посмотрел со всей серьезностью.

– Снимай.

– Все зажило, – заверил его Кастиэль.

– Хочу увидеть своими глазами. Снимай.

Вариантов было всего два: соглашаться или спорить, и сколько бы раз Кастиэль ни повторял, что все в порядке, Дин наверняка не стал бы слушать, пока сам не убедится. С тяжелым вздохом он стряхнул с плеч плащ, стянул пиджак, стал расстегивать рубашку, не позволяя Дину навязаться с помощью – не ребенок же. И неожиданно он почувствовал себя странно очарованным тем, как пуговицы проскальзывали через петли и ткань с трением скользила по рукам, когда он снимал рубашку. Он вдруг понял, насколько увяз в структуре человеческого мира. Насколько наслаждался ощущениями.

Холодные ладони Дина плавно легли ему на грудь и, не встретив сопротивления, легонько прошлись по самым обожженным участкам кожи, вдоль лопаток и вниз по руке. Кастиэль почувствовал пальцы Дина у себя на боку и желание отпрянуть от прикосновения. Потом Дин провел по линиям нечетких бледно-красных шрамов на предплечьях, оставшихся от порезов ангельским клинком, и это уже было терпимо.

– На их заживление уйдет больше времени, – сказал Кастиэль. Дин долго молчал и рассматривал его руки с недовольным видом. Он так и не выпустил их. Кастиэль решил, что будет лучше добавить: – Но все заживет.

– Больно? – не поднимая головы, спросил Дин. Кастиэль честно ответил:

– Нет.

Дин рассматривал его чуть ли не целую вечность, и Кастиэлю казалось, что он чувствовал взгляд Дина кожей, как легкое согревающее покалывание.

– Слушай, – наконец произнес Дин. – Ты должен остаться с нами.

Кастиэль открыл рот с твердым намерением сообщить, что ни под каким чертовым, говоря языком Дина, предлогом он не подвергнет их такой опасности, но Дин вскинул руку, предупреждая все аргументы. Большим пальцем другой руки он поглаживал Кастиэля чуть ниже голого плеча, но, похоже, сам не замечал этого. Кастиэль начал замерзать, или так только казалось, потому что он покрылся гусиной кожей.

– Просто выслушай, – настаивал Дин. – Ладно, может, не постоянно, но ты типа… – он оглянулся на Сэма, но тот лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Дин угрюмо посмотрел обратно на Кастиэля. – Один там, снаружи, ты – ходячая мишень. Это неправильно.

Странно, подумал Кастиэль, что слова способны вызвать отклик на уровне физиологии. В груди стало тепло и легко, ослабло напряжение в спине, будто с плеч упал тяжелый груз. Кастиэль чувствовал облегчение и что-то еще, похожее на радость. А вместе с тем – грусть, затруднявшую дыхание и давившую на веки.

– Я бы остался, – сказал он Дину, – если бы мог.

– Ага, – Дин снова взглянул на Сэма. – Ты не спрятан, это понятно.

Кастиэль сомневался, что Дину понятно. Он и сам не до конца понимал, как много могли видеть Небеса, в каких подробностях, и насколько неослабевающим, безустанным, абсолютным был их надзор. У них за спиной – тысячи тысяч лет тактического опыта. Земля открывалась им во всей ее полноте. Они знали всю существующую магию, и единственным способом для Кастиэля не дать им себя нагнать было придумать что-нибудь новое – потому что все старое им уже известно. Оставалось использовать только слабо развитое у ангелов воображение и нежелание адаптироваться, меняться, созидать. Это был путь человечества, до которого его виду не было дела.

Ничего удивительного, что против силы и знаний Небес Кастиэль в своем нынешнем состоянии – ослабленный, без помощи и ресурсов – в конце концов допустил ошибку. Следующая – вопрос только времени.

Дин говорил:

– Так что мы с Сэмом провели кое-какие исследования. Искали, что с этим можно поделать.

– Дин, – начал Кастиэль.

– Нет, Кас, выслушай меня, – настойчиво перебил его Дин. – Мы понимаем, ты, наверное, все перепробовал, все обдумал, но, знаешь, рисунки на наших ребрах тоже вряд ли дают стопроцентную гарантию.

Кастиэль был вынужден признать верность утверждения. Не существовало заклинаний, которые нельзя было бы обратить, и защиты, которую нельзя было бы обойти. Этот урок Кастиэль выучивал за свою жизнь многократно. В бою и не только. Он кивнул, засчитывая довод, и Дин, видимо, расценив его жест как одобрение, облизнул губы.

– Так вот. Мы с Сэмом думали о чем-то вроде бункера Бобби, где ты мог бы пожить.

Не сказать, что Кастиэль не ценил беспокойство за свою безопасность – принесенная им новая волна тепла разлилась в животе и по лицу. Но риск был неоправданно высоким. На него не было причин идти. Казалось элементарным просто исключить его.

Тем не менее он внимательно слушал, потому что именно этого от него хотел Дин, а Дин тот еще упрямец и не остановится, пока не будет услышан, Кастиэль отчетливо понимал это.

– Мы думали, – продолжил Дин после паузы и махнул рукой в сторону Сэма. – Мы думали сделать что-то с Импалой. Печати, соль. Не знаю. Все, что понадобится.

Теперь Кастиэль испытывал совсем незнакомое чувство. Он словно не мог больше думать ни о чем, кроме машины Дина и того, что Дин готов был для него сделать. В это с трудом верилось, это удивляло, но удивление было приятным.

– Твоя машина… – начал он, не уверенный, как продолжить, потому что Дин беззаветно любил свою машину, и Кастиэль в какой-то мере понимал, как много она значила. Она была домом, знакомым, стабильным и надежным оазисом в водовороте насилия, боли и противоречий, из которых складывались их жизни.

– Я не собираюсь ее потрошить, ничего такого, – отрезал Дин, и трудно было понять, кого он пытался убедить. – Но мы нашли несколько полезных идей для укрытия…

В этот момент вмешался Сэм:

– Дин, соберись уже и скажи Касу, что украсил свою машину цветами, – перебил он с довольной широкой улыбкой. Дин крутанулся в сторону брата, ткнул в него пальцем со словами:

– Заткнись, Сэм, – и повернулся обратно к Кастиэлю. – Тысячелистник, – он повел плечами, кинув на Сэма возмущенный взгляд. – И она не украшена.

– Да, я использовал такой цветок, – согласился Кастиэль и понял, что тоже улыбается. Понял, что никогда не ожидал подобной доброты, и почему-то от этого хотелось смеяться. Дин насупился, проворчал:

– Рад, что тебе весело, – но раздражения в голосе не было, а глаза и вовсе наблюдали с любопытством. – Когда человек сообщает, что испоганил ради тебя свою тачку, – продолжил он строго, – ты должен быть польщен.

– Нет, Дин, это только твои заскоки, – возразил Сэм.

Хотя Кастиэль не ощущал восторга от того, как далеко пришлось Дину зайти ради него, он все равно не мог избавиться от чувства, как будто он был любим. Кастиэль не испытывал ничего подобного с тех пор, как был изгнан с Небес, и никогда не рассчитывал почувствовать снова. Найти это на Земле, рядом с молодыми Винчестерами и их машиной, было неожиданной и большой радостью. Это напомнило ему, почему он здесь. За что боролся. Почему сбежал из дома.

– Я очень польщен, Дин, – искренне сказал Кастиэль.

– Хорошо, – Дин разжал скрещенные руки и добавил: – Значит, ты остаешься.

Слова не спрашивали, но и приказом их нельзя было назвать. Дин почти улыбался, излучая глазами тепло. Кастиэль вспомнил его сны, наполненные льдом, огнем, разоблачениями, похотью, пустотой, – сны, куда Дин все равно разрешал ему войти. Разрешал Кастиэлю увидеть те стороны себя, которые никогда и никому больше не показывал. Он вспомнил собственные сны, состоявшие из одиночества и Рая, лишенного всего, за что Кастиэль когда-то его любил. В тех нереальных местах он ничего не мог с собой поделать, остановить те чувства, ту боль, которую сны поднимали в нем. Но в этом номере, обычном и невзрачном, ему улыбался Дин, смеялся Сэм, и дождь барабанил по стеклу. А иногда рука Дина ложилась ему на плечо или спину.

Дин радушно принял его в своих снах, а теперь так же охотно принимал у себя в машине – и, кто знает, может, этот материальный мир подходил Кастиэлю даже лучше. Кажется, Кастиэль начинал заново находить в нем свое место, и потому решил, что останется. Возможно, все получится. Возможно, машина спрячет его надежно и он наконец по-настоящему расслабится. Сможет чувствовать кожу сидений, тепло стекла, слушать музыку Дина и разговоры братьев друг с другом. Это опасно, но сейчас опасно везде, а Кастиэль хотел остаться, пусть даже ненадолго. Отказаться было бы грубо. Так что он ответил:

– Я остаюсь.

Не сказал, на сколько, не сказал, что часть машины придется изрисовать кровью, но это могло подождать, потому что Дин улыбался ему так, словно выиграл главный приз. Он подошел к Кастиэлю, похлопал по плечу и сказал:

– Клево.

И Кастиэль подумал про себя, что да, действительно, очень даже.

 

**.Конец.**


End file.
